Hiro & Baymax in Work Life
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: In the novel, Hiro wanted to follow his brothers footsteps to become a physician. That why he create a Baymax in the first place. With Baymax working with him, they inproved on healthcare. Meantime Hiro falls in love with Honey & teaches Baymax about true love.
1. First day on the Job

**My name is Hiro Hamada & I'm going to tell you story about Baymax & I got a new a new job in the medical field. My brother Tadashi's dream is to become a Doctor. He wanted to help people That inspired him to create a Baymax. A robot nurse & a healthcare companion. After his died in a fire, It realize that what I want to do. I want to follow my brother's footsteps. I just graduated from Nerd School or should I say SF Medical ****Institute of leaning. It all started when I was just getting up. It was 7:00am & I said "OUCH" to get Baymax out of his box.**

**Scene fades in.**

_BayMax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Good morning Hiro."_

_Hiro: "Good Morning Baymax. We need to get ready for work. I need to take a shower, You go downstairs & make breakfast._

_Baymax: "I don't understand shower."_

_Hiro: "It's kinda like the rain going down on you & you use soap & washcloth to keep yourself clean. You should know about that in your healthcare chip."_

_Baymax: " I do. Keeping yourself clean keeps you healthy & keeps your skin free from dirt & germs._

_Horo: " Right. Go make breakfast I'll be down in 10 minute's."_

**Ater I shower & put on scrubs for work, I was shock what Baymax cooked for breakfast".**

_Hiro: "Oatmeal?"_

_Baymax: "Yes & a glass of orange juice & fruit cup. Eating a healthy meal will give you energy for the day & it will keep you healthy."_

_Hiro: " I know your a personal healthcare companion, but aren't you taking this a little too much?"_

_Baymax: "I need to make sure you stay healthy. It's in my programming. Now eat up we don't want to be late."_

**I eat up my boring breakfast. I wanted some pop-tarts but Baymax wouldn't allow it so I snuck some in my briefcase. I deactivate baymax by saying** **I'm satisfied with my care so he can fit in the car. We drove to the San Fransokyo medical center. I got Baymax out of the trunk & my briefcase & I got out my card key & came in from the loading dock. The clinic opens at 9am. I had a tour around the clinic from my boss. I even have my own white coat with my name on it. Dr. Hamada,MD. My boss Cassie & I were walking down the hallway talking & looking over patient's charts.**

_Cissie: "My brother would be so proud of you to follow his footsteps._

_Hiro: Well he wanted to help people. So want is my scheduled is like?_

_Cassie: " You have patient's from 9:00 to 12:00 then you take a lunch until 1:00 & more patient's till 5:00pm._

_Hiro: "That great, Don't I get an afternoon break?_

_Cassie: Well I'll give you 20 minute break at 3:00pm._

**I made Cassie follow me in the ****break room.**

_Hiro: Come here I want to show you something. BAYMAX!_

**He came out from his charging station.**

_Baymax: "_Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro: "Baymax this is my boss Cassie."

Baymax: "Hello".

Hiro: "Cassie meet the nurse of the future, Baymax. My brother created him just before he died. He create him to improved healthcare.

**Cassie looked at the nurse robot. I showed her what his programming can do to help patient's. I showed her the healthcare chip. She was amazed. She offered to double my salary & I said yes to that. Cassie looked at her watch. It was almost time to open up the clinic. She showed me to supply room were I can get supplies for my own exam. room. I came in & it was so big. Their was an area were patient's can change into an exam. gown. I Re-stock on gown before the clinic was open. Cassie gave me a box of supplies to stock.**** tongue ****depressors, Otoscope covers, Thermometer covers & more exam. room supplies & a roll of paper to put on the exam. table. I showed Baymax the procedure room that he can perform medical procedure's.**

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Opening Day

**It was 9am & the clinic was opening up. It was a brand new clinic. My first patient was a 3 year old girl. She got an ear infection. I use the otoscope to exam. her ears & I looked in her throat with a high & tongue depressor. I had Baymax hand me the tongue depressor.**

_Hiro: "Okey say AWHH"_

**Her throat was red so I wrote up a prescription for an antibiotic & ear drops. I took her temperature. No fever. Baymax gave her a sticker her being a good patient. My next patient was an 50 year old. He was having chest pains. I ask him to change into a gown so I can exam. him. I listen to his heart & lungs. I also did an EKG on him & have Baymax do blood work on him. I wrote him a prescription. Another patient who was a teenager Age 15. She complained cramping & stop ministration . I exam. her & ordered a pregnancy test. It came be possible. Mom was freak out. I recommenced a good OB/GYN to go to.**

**It was noon & It was time for lunch. I took my coat off & went to the break room. I opened up my lunchbox. Baymax made my lunch. Chicken sandwich on whole whet bread,Carrot sticks, Apple slices& a juice box. Some one else came in the break room. I couldn't believe my eye's It was Honey Lemmon.**

_Hiro: "Honey? What are you doing here?_

_Honey: "I work here. I work downstairs make medicine's for Hospital's._

_Hiro: So what are you doing up here?"_

_Honey: One of the patient's got infected from the medicine that I made so I came up here to see her. I'm also an in infectious control specialist how is your first day?"_

_Hiro: "I found out a teenager got pregnant & the mother was upset."_

**Honey was pour herself a cup of coffee & walk toward me****_._**

_Honey: "May I join you?_

_Hiro "Sure. Can I tell you something?_

_Honey: "Sure"_

_Hiro: " Well I-I alway liked you since nerd school so I was wondering"._

_Honey: "Are you asking me to go on a date?"_

_Hiro: "Yes I am. But of you don't want to I understand"._

_Honey: " I love to how about Friday night?"_

_Hiro: "Great how about a dinner & a movie my treat."_

_Honey: "I love to_

_Hiro: "Great." Clinic closes at 3pm on Friday's_

**Honey & I were talking. I looked at my watch & I need to go back to work. I was seeing patient's all was doing ****procedures all afternoon. I took a break at 3:00pm. While Baymax was doing ****procedures, I got my pop-tarts out & put them in the toaster & snack on them. Somehow that I want some surger in my I looked on the box & I looked at the fine print. MAY CONTAINS PEANUTS. All the sudden, I begain to gasp for air & I was turning pale. Honey walked into the room. She pushed the CODE BLUE button. I rushed ruched the the Hospital by the EMT (emergency medical respond team). Inside the ambulance, They were working on me. One of them put a tube in my throat & start bagging to open up my lungs. My blood-pressure was being checked, They put a pulse meter on my finger to check my oxygen level . We arrived to the emergency room. They rushed me into trama & started up an IV on me. Thet cut my shirt off to put EKG patches on me & out the oxygen tube on me & wheeled me to my room. I was asleep in my room. Baymax was at my bedside. I woke up. I now ****realize my Baymax didn't want me to have Pop-tarts.**

_Baymax: "You nearly died. What happen?"_

_Hiro: "I was having a snack on my break & I realize that it contain peanuts. Baymax? I'm sorry."_

_Baymax: "Hiro. it was an accident. I going always forgive you so what did you have?_

_Hiro: "Pop-tarts. the one food you don't allowed me to have. I'm sorry. I didn't see the fine print until I saw the box label after I ate it."_

_Baymax: "Hiro. I know your allergic to peanuts. Even you do something stupid, I'll always going to forgive you."_

_Hiro: "Thanks Baymax. Warm hug._

**Baymax put his heater on & wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him.**

_Baymax: "The Doctor said that can go home now, I'll read the fine print on the food lables_

_Hiro: "Baymax? I kinda tired. It's ben a long day & I'm sadified with my care."_

**Baymax went back into his charging station . The nurse came in & took my temperature & Blood-pressure & turned up my oxygen to I can breath better. She checked on my oxygen level & adjust my IV pump. She empty out my bedside urinal in the toilet & put it back on the bed rail. ****The next morning I was discharge & ready to go back to work. I told my boss that I was allergic to peanut & I probably ate something that contain peanuts. At the end of the day, I was tired. I had to prepared Baymax for medical ****emergency since I have a peanut allergy. I had to put an autoinjecter in Baymax's arm in case I get an allergic reaction. I have him tested on me by injecting medication in my arm. He checked my vital sign's. I was getting ready for bed until my boss called. He gave me a day off the next day. Honey also had a day off also so this would be my chance to date her. I called Honey & asks her on a date & she said yes I plug in Baymax & went to bed.**

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Hiro's Day off

**Today was my day off & I got to sleep in. I slept in till 9:30 am. The phone rang. It was Honey Lennon. She wanted to take me out to lunch. I got up, Showered & dressed. I decide to leave Baymax off so I decide not the have ****breakfast because I knew Honey was taking out for lunch however I was hungry so I nibbled on some fruit the Baymax suggested. There was a knock on the door I answered.**

_Hiro: "Honey good to see you come on in."_

_Honey: Hey Hiro. How are you feeling?"_

_Hiro "Much better thanks."_

_Hiro: "You know Baymax is the one that saveed you"._

_Hiro "He did?"_

_Honey: "He's the one who defibrillated you before going to the Hospital & contact the EMT._

_Hiro "I should thank him._

_Honey are you ready for lunch?"_

_Hiro "Sure. Where are we going?"_

_Honey: "Well Baymax suggested a good resturant. It's called HealthyChoice . They have veggie burgers with sweet potato fries baked not fried.._

_Hiro: " That's my Healthcare companion. Always thinking healthy._

**Honey & I went into the car & went to Restaurant. We ordered our food & we took a bite of our burger.**

_Hiro: "OH! these are discussing. What do they put in these things?"_

**Honey took a bite of her veggie burger.**

_Honey: "You know what? Let go some where else. You like sushi?"_

_Hiro: "I love sushi."_

_Honey: "Great I know a place."_

**We went to the sushi house to have lunch. After lunch, we went for a walk in the park & we talk until Honey's pager went off & looked at it.**

_Honey: " Oh my it's the hospital. I need to go."_

_Hiro: "I thought you had a day off."_

_Honey: " I was on call. Are we still on for Friday?"_

_Hiro: "Why not."_

_Honey: "Great! I'll call you. Bye._

**I went home & activate Baymax by say "OW!"**

_Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

_Hiro: Hi Baymax. By that way I iike to thank you for saving my life._

_Baymax: "Your quit welcome. It there anything you need?"_

_Hiro: "Well you can scan me see how's my health is doing"_

_Baymax: I'll be happy to...Scan complete. Your a little underweight for a 15 year old. How about a treat that is peanut free._

_Hiro :"Great what is it?"_

_Baymax: "What would you like to have?"_

_Hiro: "Cake". What is a healthy weight for me?"_

_Baymax: " A healthy weight for you is 123ib. You wight 115lb You need to gain 8 ibs."._

**We bake a peanut free cake & ate it. Baymax checked my blood surger with his scanner It is normal. I went to bed. I have to be at work at 8:00am.**

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. First week ended

**I was Friday & I only get to work until 3PM because the clinic close early for the weekend & it was labor day weekend. My boss gave me my patient's chart's. First patient was an 8 year old. I went into the exam. room with her chart. The girl name Ramona was in a gown on the exam. table & her Mom sitting on the chair. she just had surgery for bladder infection. She had to be on urinary catheter for 6 months . I was looking at her chart.**

_Hiro: "So your here for an catheter change?"_

_Mom: " She's peeing blood look at her leg bag."_

**I exam. her leg bag.**

_Mom: "What does that mean?"_

_Hiro: "It could means she could be that she may beed inside her bladder. I may have to order an __cystoscopy exam. I put a scope into your bladder & fill your bladder to exam. your bladder then I'll put a new catheter in with a leg bag._

** I ask her to lie down & feel her abdomen & asker her is anything hurts.I listen with my stethoscope I ask her to sit up. I took her temperature,Blood pressure & pulse. No fever. I wrote up the test on the computer & send it to the procedure room for Baymax. I ask them to follow me to the procedure room were Baymax is ready for them. The girl lie down on the gurney. I drape her the waist down & have her spread her leg into the frog position. Shine a light on the exam. sight. . Baymax lubricate the scope & give it to me. I slowly put it in her bladder & ask Baymax to start filling her bladder. Ramona started to cry. Her Mom held her hand. I did a biopsy while the scope in & exam. inside her bladder. I ask Baymax to get out the catheter supplies. After the exam. I use the straight catheter to empty her bladder & put a new foley catheter in with a leg bag. I ask then to go back in the exam. room & meet me in there. I took my gloves off & wash my hands. I went back into the exam. room**

_Hiro: Okey You should hear back for the test results in a week, Ramona you may get dress. I'll putting you on an antibodic. Take 1 of these in the morning & night._

**I give Ramona a sucker & left the room. & look at her chart. My boss had an assignment for me. I get the leave the clinic & go to a re-tirement home to give flu shots for seiners so she give me boxes of syringes & bottle of medicine in a small styrofoam box packed in bubble wrapped & boxes of gloves & alcohol prep pads. I took Baymax & got in my car & went to the ****re-tirement home & set-up the flu shot table & got the private screen out of my car. I work on one person at a time. The ****re-tirement home had 280 seinors that I to give shots to. Some of then had health ****issues so I give then 2 doses. I had Baymax scanned them. some were diabetic & one of then had a heart condition. I gave her my card to the clinic at**** San Fransokyo medical center. I put my stethoscope on to listen to her heart. I checked her blood-pressure. Another senior had high blood-pressure & was on medication for it. **** His Age is 95 year old. I wasn't to ****Comforable to work with seniors but it was in my job subscription. It was 3:00pm & it was time for me to get off the clock. I went back to the clinic & clocked out on the computer. I came home & change out of my scubs & called Honey. I was getting dressed up on my date until The doorbell rang. It was Honey. I came downstair on my robe.**

_Hiro: "Come on in. I'm not ready yet. Make yourself at home._

**I got dressed & came downstairs. We head out the door.**

_Honey: "Where's Baymax?."_

_Hiro: " He in his charging station for the night. Come on our limo is here._

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Hiro's Date

**We went to dinner at San Fransokyo steak house. We had prime Rib, Mash potato's. Well Honey had Mash potato's & I steam had vegetable's. Baymax's orders. We were at the table talking.**

_Honey: "Callaghan died this lat night"._

**Hiro: "What?"**

_Honey: "The San Fransokyo time's say the judge from court ordered his to get executed."_

Hiro:" Oh no not lethal injections."

Honey: " I'm afraid so."

Hiro "Why?"

Honey: "Remember the fire at the School? He's the one who let your brother die in the fire so he deserves a harsh punishment.

**I was having a flashback in my head. **

_Hiro: "How is Abigal take it?"_

_Honey: "Not good. she was crying."_

_Hiro: "In that case, I'll get Baymax calm her down & heal the pain that she's going through."_

_Honey:(Laughing)_

_Waiter: "May I offer a dessert for you two?"_

_Hiro: "Do you have anything that not does not contain peanuts? I have a peanut Allergy."_

_Waiter: "We have a nut-free dessert menu for you."_

**I looked at the nut-free menu. I saw a slice of banana cake that is Peanut-free so I order that for dessert**

_Hiro: "I have something for you."_

**I pulled out a jewelry box & got on one knee. I opened up the box.**

_Hiro: " Honey would you be my future wife?"_

_Honey: Hiro. I don't know what to say. This is all the sudden...Yes I will._

**The people at the restaurant got up & clapped. I was embarrassed. Even the waiter came up with our dessert .**

_Waiter: "Congratulations sir on the engagement sir."_

_Hiro: "Thank you sir."_

**Honey &I ate out desserts & went to see a movie. Went went to see Apollo 13 with Tom Hanks. I walked Honey home. I came home & called my friends about my date with Honey. I activate Baymax by say OW."**

_Hiro: "Baymax, I think it's time for my allergy shot. I had a slice of cake that is peanut-free."_

_Baymax: In that case sit down & roll your sleeve up while I fill the injector. Meantime I'll give you a flu shot & I need to take your vital sign's._

**Baymax give me two shots & check my vital's. Baymax does look after my health because I have an allergy. It was a three day weekend. Clinic is closed on the weekend. on Saturday, I invited Honey to go bowling. We went bowling with Gogo,Fred & Wasabi.**

_Fred: "So how did last night go with Honey?"_

_Hiro: "It was romantic."_

_Gogo: "Hey Fred, Hiro proposed to her."_

_Fred: "Alright congratulations."_

_Hiro "Thanks."_

_Fred: " Hey I can ask Heathcliff that you can have you bachelor party at my parents."_

_Hiro: "Yea maybe we can."(Turning to Wasabi) Is he always like this?"_

_Wasabi: "He just happy of you. I'm Happy for you."_

_Gogo: "Honey, soon you'll be Miss. Hamada. Okey everybody get bowl & tonight, let celebrate._

**We start to bowl went we party at Fred's parents house.**

**End of Chapter 5.**


	6. A Happy Man

**It was Tuesday & back to work. All of my employee's Congrad's me on my engagement. I told my Boss Cassie I need to talk to her in her boss. I shut her door behind me. She sat at her desk.**

_Cassie: "So what's going on Hiro?"_

_Hiro: "I don't know how to say this but I'm kinda uncomfortable working on seiners & I hated to go to that home. There I say it. I guess I'm fired right._

_Carrie: "Fire you. Heck no why would I fire you?'_

_Hiro: " Because I broke the code of honer that no patient's is turned away."_

_Cassie: " Well taking care of adults is not your cup of coffee. How about a transfer downstair to pediatrics."_

_Hiro: " I would like that thank you."_

_Cassie: You know Hiro, If you didn't like going to that home, You could of said something. _

_Hiro: "I just didn't want to get fired."_

_Cassie: "You work up here today & you transfer tomorrow. I call crystal. She will be your boss & I'll transfer all of your info. & your payroll forms._

_Hiro: "Thank you,"_

**I went out of Cassie's office & went into the break room to pour a cup of coffee before the clinic open's. After I worked all day, I cleared out my desk because I'lll be moving downstairs include Baymax. The kids will like him. Kids like robots. The next day, I met my new boss Crystal. She showed me around the clinic. The walls were colorful & each exam. room had a different color. I was in the green exam. room. The exam. room sign had a kitten on it. I showed Crystal Baymax & told her how he can be friendly to kids & will give them suckers. She show me the waiting room. It had a kids coloring table & a ****television with a DVD player so kids can watch their favorite movies while their waiting for their appointment & a book center with children's books & magazines for the parents. I was excited. I got another lab coat with crayon print on it with my name on it. My boss want us look like were kid friendly so kids are not afraid of seeing the Doctor. My first patient was a 8 month old. she was in because her diaper rash wouldn't go away. I exam her. I got her hight & weight, took her temperature & Blood-pressure. She got a little fever of 100.9. I listen to her heart & lungs & look in her throat & ears & felt around her neck. I use a catheter kit to get a urine sample,pricked her finger for a blood sample. She cried a lot. I put a color ban-aid on her finger. I type down the information & sync it into Baymax healthcare chip. I also send the samples to Baymax so he can analyze & send me back the test results. Baymax came into the exam. room & exam. the baby with his scanner. & give her some medicine for her fever. She also had a mild bladder infection. I wrote up a Prescription for her bladder infection & give it to Mom. I also gave Mom our special medicated diaper rash cream & come back for a follow up in two weeks. I walk out of the green room. It was 12:00 & time for lunch. As I was eating my lunch, My cell phone rang. It was Honey.**

_Hiro: "Hey Honey were are you?"_

_Honey: "I'm working in the lab. I heard you got transfer to pediatrics. How do you like it?"_

_Hiro: "Is __a lot better then taking care of adults."_

_Honey: "Listen Hiro My parent want to meet you. How about after work today."_

_Hiro: "Sounds great. I'll meet you outside in the loading dock. I get out the employee door._

**As I was eating my lunch, my boss came in.**

_Cyrstal: "Hiro! Hurrry! we have a code blue!"_

_Hiro" I gotta go Honey.(Click)"_

**I ran out from the break room & in the green room. Lucky Baymax was there to defibulate . It was a 7 year old. He was having an asthma attack. I put an oxygen mask on him & put a portable EKG on him. I work on him on my lunch break. Crystal made it up to me by giving me a lunch break at 1PM to 1:30pm. After my break, I went back see patient's. I was tired at the end of the day. I went to Honey's parents house. Her Mother is name Helen & her Dad is Sammy.**

_Helen: "You must be Hiro that is marrying my daughter."_

Hiro: "Yes I am."

Helen: " Please sit down."

We sat down on the sofa. Helen went to the kitchen to get the drinks. Sammy was talking to us.

Sammy: "So how just you guys meet?"

**I was having a flashback that my brother Tadasi took me to nerd school in introduce the gang to me & that's how I looked in Honey's eye's. Helen came in with lemonade & poured some to us. She wanted to served us some cookie but I told her that I had a peanut allergy. Helen told me that their daughter had the same thing so we cannot have any peanut product in the house. Her Age is 3 years old. I looked at her like I recognized her.**

_Hiro: Wait a second, weren't you at the clinic last week when your daughter had an ear infection?"_

_Helen: Why yes Hiro."**  
><strong>_

**Honey dropped her mouth.**

_Honey: "I take it you guys have already met."_

_Hiro: "What were you doing in the adult clinic?"_

_Helen: "The __ pediatrics. clinic wasn't open till after labor day._

_Hiro: "How's she feeling?"_

_Helen: "Mush better."_

**We talk & about our bachelor party there where going to have at our friend's mansion. . After dinner, We said good-bye. Walked Honey Home.**

_Honey: "I cannot believe you knew my mother at the clinic."_

_Hiro: Well her daughter was my patient._

_I walked her up to her door,_

_Honey: "Well see you at work tomorrow? Let's have lunch in the Cafeteria."  
><em>

__Hiro: "Sound great. Leave your lunch at home because I'm buying lunch."_  
><em>

**We kissed on the porch until Baymax open the door.**

_Baymax: "You can inhale alot of germs that way."_

**I jumped.**

_Honey: Oh! Hi Baymax._

_Hiro: "No Baymax were just kissing."_

_Baymax: "Kissing is unhealthy you could inhale germs."_

_Honey: (Laughing) "No Baymax that what we do when we love each other"._

**I turned to Honey.**

_Hiro: "You mean it? You love me?"_

_Honey: "Yes Hiro. I love you."_

**_I was blushing & went in the door. I was putting my coat in the closet._**

_Hiro: How did you get out of your charging station?"_

_Baymax: "I herd you touch your lips on her lips"._

_Hiro: (Laughing) I think I need to program you more about true love."_

_Baymax: Is that a disease?"_

_Hiro: "No Baymax it's... like...Let me get you a book on it for you to read. I'll go to the book store during my break. It' just next to the medical center. Come on Baymax let's o to bed._

_Baymax: But first your Allergy shot"._

_Hiro:"Only if I need it."_

**End of Ch 6.**


	7. Hiro's first Hospital job

**It was the next day. After seeing patient's all morning, It was time for my lunch break. I met Honey in the cafeteria. I brought our lunches & we sat by the window. We talked together.**

_Hiro. "I didn't know you were an aunt."_

_Honey: "I am. I want to surprise you. _

_Hiro: "Well you sure did surprise me."_

**All the sudden, Honey's Mom came in with her 3 year old. she was coughing.**

_Hiro: "Hi Helen, Maggie."_

_Helen: "Hiro, My daughter got a cold She's ben coughing for three weeks. & I think she got a fever."_

**I stand up & felt Maggie's forehead. It felt warm.**

_Hiro: " Ok I'll meet you guys in the clinic after lunch."_

Helen: "We don't have an appointment".

Hiro: "It's a walk-in clinic. The pediatrics clinic is just across the cafeteria".

Helen:" Thanks."

**I ate my lunch & told Honey that I need go so her niece. I went back to the green Exam. room. I took her temperature. She did a a little fever. I felt around her neck. No lumps around her thyroid. I listen to her lung & told her to take a deep breath & cough for me.I put my stethoscope down & type this all on the computer.**

_Helen: Well what is it?"_

_Hiro: I'm not sure. I'll have my Nurse bot Baymax come it & give her a chest X-ray from his scanner & I need to give her a shot for her immune system"._

**Baymax look at the lab orders and went into the exam room. he ask Maggie to take her shirt off to exposed her chest and hug her chest against his Chest. He ask her to take a deep breath & hold while he scans her chest.**

_Baymax: "Scan __complete. You may ex-hale. You have ben a good girl. Have a lollipop"._

_Maggie: "Thanks"._

**As she was licking her candy, I wiped her arm & give her a shot for her immune system. I took out the film from Baymax chip port & put it on the computer. I was an infection on her chest. I wrote up a prescription.**

_Hiro: "Here Mom. Have her take one in the Morning & one at night. If the infection does not clear up in a week, She may need to be admitted in the Hospital for special treatment & care._

_Helen: "How long?"_

_Hiro: It depends how bad is the infection. She may need surgery to clear it up to have something __removed."_

_Helen shook my Hand & left the clinic. I went to the bookstore & got a book for Baymax to read about true love. I walk back to work until I herd a Code Blue over the income. It was Maggie. She was __laughing up blood._

_Hiro: "Baymax, contact the EMT. WE need to take her to the Hospital. I'll met you guys over there._

_I was in my car. I called Honey in my GPS._

_Honey: "Hello"._

_Hiro: "Honey it's Hiro listen your niece is very sick.I got to go take care of her._

**I pulled up the Hospital's emergency entrance & got out of the car carrying Baymax. I ordered an CT scan. Baymax put her in the machine & I looked at her CT scan. She cough so mush the she ripped a lung.**

_Hiro: 'We need to take her to surgery stat"_

**I wheeled her down to surgery. I told the parent to wait in the waiting room. This was my first surgery performed. I scrub up & help Baymax scrub up & put on a mask & cap. 4 Hour later, I wheeled her dow to recovery. The infection spreaded so mush that I had to remove half of her lung. While she was sleeping off her Anesthesia & with Baymax watching her, I had to talk to the parents. Honey was ****there too.**

_Hiro: "Surgery went well, however there was so mush infection that I had to remover half of her lung. I may keep her here for 3 weeks for lung care. because she had a cold, there was no danger of the Anesthesia"_

**I wheeled her in the I.C.U. She was having trouble breathing so I had to put her on life support. I also had to place a chest tube in to drain the surgical site. A catheter in her bladder. I.V meds. Honey & her parents went to see her in the I.C.U.**

_Hiro: She's going to be fine. She very sick right now but Baymax & I are going to take care of her. _

**Two weeks later, She was discharge from the I.C.U & put in a room. I had her to test out her lungs with a incentive spirometer. A medical device that uses to measure your lungs function. It was down to 100 so I put her on oxygen. The meter need to be up to 4000 before she can get discharged.I listen to her lungs with my stethoscope & adjust her I.V meds. a week later, her lung were Strong again & ready to be discharged. It was Friday & I got my first paycheck. I treated Honey & her family out to a family ****restaurant & a movie. Baymax red the book on true love & scanned it. He was so proud of me on my engagement & were going to have a ****bachelor party at Fred's house. Maggie Had a ****follow-up the next day however because she had half of her lung removed, it left her had a long life medical condition. I had to put her one breathing meds. & she has to wear an oxygen tube at night. Honey came over to my house thatt night with some bad news.**

_Hiro: "Honey what's wrong?"_

_Honey: My parent's were killed in the car crash."_

_Hiro: "What happen?"_

_Honey: "They were on their way to an opera & they get ran over by a big truck. Who's going to care you Maggie."_

_Hiro: "I go get Baymax."_

**I ran upstairs to get Baymax out of his charging station. I explain to him what happen. Baymax put her to bed & put the oxygen tube around her nose. We were at the table having tea & talking.**

_Honey: "Hiro, I like to thank you for saving my daughter's life."_

_Hiro: "Well it's my job. Hey how would you like it if Baymax become your daughter's _respiratory therapist."

Honey: Can he do that?"

Hiro: "Sure he can. Tadashi did program him to matain everyone healthcare needs."

**We talked some more & drank our tea & we went to bed.**

**End of Ch.7**


	8. bachelor party

**I felt pretty bad for Honey's parents. & also pretty bad that honey now has to raise a special need child. She went back to the clinic because she has another medical issue. She cannot swallow her food. She may need to be feed through a tube. I refer them the a gastrologist. Baymax was program to be one. . I did some blood work on her. I thought I got rid of the infection that spreaded to her lung. It was in another area. She relaps. The infection came back. It was swelling up the tube the leads to her stomach so she was back in the Hospital. I had to put a gastro tube in her stomach. It kinda gross be it helps to manage her medical condition. she was back at home. Honey & her daughter moved into my place. Baymax was putting Maggie to bed & turned on her feeding pump & her oxygen. The next morning, she was waking up. I went in her room carrying my Doctor's bag & Baymax in the other.**

_Hiro: "Good Morning Maggie ready for you daily care?"_

**I put on my stethoscope & listen to her lungs & stomach & I took Baymax out by saying his name.**

_Baymax:"_ _Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

_Hiro :Baymax, your patient is up"._

_Baymax: "I will scan her...Scan compleate. She need another shot."_

_Hiro: "Okey."_

**I fill the syringe up with 20cc in medicine. I wiped her arm off & inject her with medicine. Her labs came back from her bloodwork. it turned out that she has an autoimmune disease with means she cannot fight infection. That's why she keep getting all those infection's & hopeless surgeries. I came home that night & told Honey & Baymax. She needed lot of shots for her disease. That night, we were talking about the bachelor party that were going to have at Fred's mansion.****It was ****Saturday, WE were at Fred's mansion hanging up balloon for our ****bachelor party.**

_Hiro: "Hey Fred, I like to thank you for talking to Heathcliff for having the party here."_

_Fred: "No problem. Oh & Honey, I'm so sorry about your parents."_

_Honey: "Thanks Fred. Hiro, I'm worried about my Sister."_

_Hiro: "Don't worry. Baymax is with her."_

_Fred: "what are you talking about?"_

_Hiro: "You know the 3 year old that I had in the clinic?"_

_Fred: "Yea"._

_Hiro: Well it turned out to be Honey's parent's daughter."_

_Fred: "No way."_

_Honey: "Yes way & after they died in a car crash, They left me in charge."_

_Fred: Your only 19 year old."_

_Honey: "I know but at SFIT, I took parenting classes & I had to care for a computer doll for my class"._

_Fred: "The Real Care Baby. Dude they have me take care of one too. I didn't get enough sleep because it kept on crying."_

_Honey: "That what is design to do. It suppose to teach us a responsibility of an infant."_

**That night, we had our bachelor party. Honey left Maggie home with Baymax. Aunt Cas & her husband came.**

_Hiro: "Anut Cas. I glad you came. You remember Honey my feonsay._

Aunt Cas: "Hiro I am so proud of you. So when is the wedding?"

Honey: "Where not sure Miss. Homada

Aunt Cas: "Please call me Cas.

Hiro: Hey!.who's at hom with Bella my new step sister?"

Aunt Cas. Oh we hired a nanny. Ho Honey this is my husband Whinsin."

Honey: "Hello."

Winstin:(shaking Honey's hand) Nice to meet you. So your going to be the bride of Hiro."

Honey: "Yes I am."

**I went to the Champaign table & had some sat the table & talked. I told them about my career. After my last drink. I wasn't feeling to good. After the party, Honey drove home because I had a hungover. Honey put me to bed so I can sleep it off. Baymax can smell the alcohol from his charging station & inflated.**

Baymax:_"_ _Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted for medical __attention when I smelled_ alcohol on your breath".

**I woke up & Baymax was at my bedside. I vomit in the trash scanned me.**

_Baymax: "I'll scan you now...scan complete. You have a hangover._

_Hiro : I had too many drinks at my bachelor party."_

_Baxmax: Too many drinks with _alcohol is unhealthy. I suggest drinking water instead of wine.

**I vomit some more in the trash can. Baymax wiped my face off with a wet rag & put a cold compress on my forehead. I felt better. He inject me with some nausea meds. & tuck me in. He also give me a mild sedative so I can sleep it off. The next morning, I felt much better except I had a little headache.**

_Honey: "feeling better my love?"_

_Hiro: "Much better. I'm never going to drink Champaign again._

**We sat down to have breakfast & talked about our wedding plans. We decide to have the wedding on Valentine's day next year.**

**End of Ch. 7**


	9. The wedding final Chapter

Honey & I were talking about the wedding. Baymax was just finishing up Maggie's treatment. She went downstairs for breakfast. we were talking about our wedding.

_Hiro: "Aunt Cas. agreed to pay for the wedding & she is going to bake the wedding cake from the cafe._

_Honey: "Okey I thought our wedding dinner will be shrimp._

_Hiro: "I'm allergic to shrimp." _

_Honey: "Oh then how about sushi & because of your peanut allergy, Peanut free mints. I know a store who has them._

_Hiro: "Okay now we have dinner out of the way, We need to choose best man or...best robot. I can program him to be best man I mean Robot._

_Honey: "you mean Baymax?" What if Maggie need his care."_

_Hiro: " Oh right. I know can be the best man... Gee I wish by brother was still here besides best man needs to be family...Oh forget the best man. Does Maggie want to be the flower girl?"_

_Honey: "she'll be happy to be...you know now you thought about best man, I think Baymax could do it._

_Hiro: "Okey. I need to program him to be one._

**I went to the garage & program Baymax to become best man I mean Robot. Later, We rehearsed at the church were the wedding is going to be. Fred said the Heathcliff used to be a minister so he can be our ****minister. Maggie ****practice ****throwing flowers & Baymax walk honey down the ****isle ****even though the Father was suppose to do that but I lost my parent when I was three. ****Wasabi volunteer to be the ring barrier 3 hour later the rehearsal was over. The next day. It was our wedding day. All the guest arrived & the wedding was starting. I was standing in front next to Heacliff. Everybody stand up while Honey walk down the isle with Baymax. She was wearing a long dress & a vail on her head. Wasabi hand out the rings. Heathcliff start to marry us.**

Heathcliff: "Do you Honey take Hiro to be your waded Husband."

Hiney: "I do."

Heathcliff: "Do you Hiro take Honey to be your wife for sickness & Health(Baymax lift his head up) until you die.

Hiro: "I Do".

Heacliff: "You nay now kiss the bride."

**Baymax was confused about the sickness & health part so Hiro explain it to him. We had our reception. The bride & groom had the first dance The cake was cut. Hiro stuff Honey stuff each others face at the same time. After the party, I carried Honey back to the House. I open the door carrying me in.**

_Hiro: You are now ."_

_Baymax: I'm so happy for both of you. Honey may I speak to you? When I walked you down the isle, I was scanning you & something alerted my attention ... you have a seed in you. Not sunflower seed it..it's_

_I turned to Honey._

_Hiro: "Honey it this mean."_

_Honey: "Yes Hiro. Where going to have a baby._

_We hugged each other._

**scene fades out.**

** So there you have it. we are now husband & wife & Baymax discover the Honey got pregnant. That sure drew his attention. WE went on our honeymoon care-free from Baymax. Course he had to stay home to care for her sister Maggie that develop a life medical problem from the infection she had. Join my next novel when we go through the miracle to start a family. Honey were are you.**

_Honey: In the Bathroom. Morning sickness._

**Scene fades out.**


End file.
